How It Began
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: A fic about how Matt and Mello got to Wammy's House, how they became friends...and how they became more than friends. I think it's safe to give this a T rating but I'll change it if I need to. Marked complete for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING: This first chapter is about how Matt's and Mello's parents died. It's pretty sad, so...you've been warned. Okay, proceed.**

* * *

The teary-eyed five-year-old looked at his severely injured mother. The doctor had just come in and told him that they'd done all they could to keep her alive, but she still most likely wouldn't make it much longer; she'd lost too much blood.

"Mom...Mommy, y--you can't die!" the young boy sobbed, holding her bandaged hand. "You can't! I--I won't let you!"

"Mihael," she sighed, her voice so quiet that her son had to lean in to hear her. "I can tell I don't have very long...I'm sure they'll take good care of you once I'm gone..."

"Mom, stop it! Stop saying that," he said again. "You'll be just fine, Mom! Just...just f-fine..."

"Mihael..." the weak woman repeated her distraught son's name. "Don't cry, Mihael. I love you...I love you, my son..."

"If you love me, then don't leave me!" Mihael cried, clutching the sheet on his mother's bed. "Please don't die, Mom!"

She smiled sweetly at him and raised her arm slightly, ignoring the immense pain it caused. She wiped a tear from Mihael's eye, then her arm collapsed onto her chest and the heart monitor flatlined. The high-pitched tone was drowned out only by the sound of the small boy's sobs.

"Mom...Mommy...wake up!" he yelled, throwing himself on her lifeless body. "Mom..."

Soon, a young nurse came into the room. The sight before her was heartwrenching; she knew that the boy had lost his father not even 24 hours ago, in a fire. And now his mother had finally succumbed to the gunshot wounds from where her husband shot her. She carefully approached the grieving boy.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Mihael didn't bother turning around; he continued to sob uncontrollably over his mother. The nurse didn't pressure him to speak; she only sat in the chair next to him.

Meanwhile, on the next floor up of that same hospital, another boy had finally woken up after being unconscious for nearly twelve hours.

"Huh? W--where am I?" he asked himself, looking around. Then everything came back to him. His father was in a drunken rampage again; he tried to run but the angry man had cornered him. He punched him, slapped him, pummeled his defenseless young son until he'd lost consciousness. Judging by the absence of his mother, who actually cared about him and would have been in the room with him, the boy had no choice but to assume the good-for-nothing bastard had killed her. Hopefully he'd killed himself too.

After a few minutes, a nurse came into his room.

"Mail! You're awake," she said cheerfully.

"Where...where are my parents?" asked the boy known as Mail Jeevas. The woman's expression changed.

"Oh...well, your mother...she had called for an ambulance after you'd been knocked out--she was terrified; she thought he'd killed you. But while she was on the phone...your dad pulled a knife on her. When the paramedics got to your house, you were the only one alive. Both your parents were dead by the time they'd arrived. I'm sorry, Mail..."

The young red-haired boy said nothing; he only stared incredulously at the nurse. "My parents...they're dead?"

The middle-aged woman nodded sympathetically and took the now-weeping five-year-old in her arms.

"B--but my mom...she--"

"She loved you very much, Mail. That much I do know," the nurse said. "She wanted to make sure you were safe...oh, and while the investigators searched your house, they found something of yours."

Mail looked up at her through wide, tear-filled green eyes. "W--what?"

She handed him a small package. "Here. They thought about unwrapping it, but then decided to let you do it, since it's yours."

Mail took it from her outstretched hand and smiled. "T--thanks..." He carefully tore the wrapping paper off, then noticed that a note fell out. He picked it up and read it:

_Mail, I'm sorry you couldn't get this for your birthday, but I knew that your father would probably confiscate it and hurt you. I couldn't let him do that to you, so I hid this so I could wait until a safer time to give it to you. I don't know when that will be, but when you do get this, I hope you enjoy it. Love, Mommy_

He tried to fight the tears as he folded the note again, setting it on his bed next to him. He turned his attention back to the package in his lap and removed the rest of the paper. It was a Gameboy, with a Pokemon game included with it. Seeing the device managed to bring the smallest hint of a smile to Mail's face.

"Thank you," he sniffled, looking at the nurse. She smiled back at him and gave him a heartfelt hug.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shh...there, there, dearie, it's all right," the nurse said, rubbing Mihael's back. "Just let it out..."

"It's...it's not all right!" he sobbed. "M--my mommy just d--d--died! Now she and my daddy are both gone!"

"I know, hon," she said, holding the boy in her arms. "We'll find a place for you to stay, where you'll be taken care of..."

"B--but I don't want to go anywhere else!" Mihael cried. "I want my mommy and daddy back!"

The nurse sighed. "I know you do, Mihael, but that's not possible. I'm sure you know that. It's hard losing a parent...but both, and at your age...you shouldn't have to experience such a thing so young. You should have the chance to be a kid, and not have to grow up in circumstances like this..."

"M--my dad did say that I seemed...mature for my age..." Mihael said. "He and Mom always talked about how smart I am too...but I never started school or anything..."

The twenty-something year old woman smiled warmly at the child. There was a school nearby that she knew of--a lot of people did, actually--where she thought Mihael might fit in. It was an orphanage for exceptionally bright children. If only she knew exactly how smart Mihael was...

"Hey," she said suddenly. "Are you hungry? I can get you something from the vending machine down the hall, if you want..."

"Um...okay!" he said, smiling for the first time (it was a little smile, but a smile nonetheless) since he'd been inside the hospital. He actually didn't realize just how hungry he was until she'd said something (even though he hadn't eaten since he was back at his house), and the thought of food made his stomach growl. The nurse giggled and took Mihael by the hand and led him out of the room. When they made it to the vending machine, the small boy looked up at the vast array of snack items--okay, so there wasn't a whole lot to choose from. Three types of chewing gum, chocolate, and one bag of salt and vinegar chips.

"Well, darn," the woman said. "Looks like they need to stock up again...badly..."

"It's okay," Mihael said. "I see something I want."

"Um, are you sure? Because I can take you down to the cafeteria where there's a bigger selection if you--"

"C4, please!" he said with a grin.

"Um...well, okay," she said, putting the necessary change into the machine and punching in the code. The machine dispensed a chocolate bar, and Mihael reached his small hand into the slot to grab it.

"Thank you, miss!" he said, unwrapping the candy.

"No problem, honey," she replied with a nod, but felt a little uneasy about him only eating that. He had to be hungrier than that, and someone that small needed more than roughly 2 ounces of chocolate to sustain himself. But he seemed to really enjoy the treat, so she decided not to say anything.

* * *

"Well hello there, little boy. Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," the blonde boy replied simply.

The man at the desk looked at the child. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry...but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I was told to come here. They said something about me having to take a placement test..."

"Ah. I see," the man said. "What's your name?"

"Mihael Keehl."

"Okay, Mihael," he said, turning away from him and facing a file cabinet. He searched through some papers before grabbing something and closing the drawer. "Here you go." He handed Mihael a packet of about 3 pages stapled together. Mihael took the papers and headed down the hall towards the room pointed out by the man. He was supposed to take this placement test to see where he should go to school. When he made it to the testing room, he walked inside and noticed one other boy, with red hair and about his age, on the far side of the room. Mihael was rather shy around strangers, so he sat by the door and acted like he didn't see him.

Ten minutes into taking the test, Mihael laughed silently to himself. These questions were easy. Apparently they were supposed to be just above the typical grade level for his age, but he had no problems whatsoever answering them. The man who had walked in on him every now and then to check on him didn't even distract him at all. In fact, he was already over halfway through with the test. He finished the rest of the questions and checked his answers a few times before setting his pencil on his desk. For some reason, he felt compelled to glance over at the other boy; he was apparently finished as well, and was now playing with his Gameboy. It made him wonder if the man at the front desk had accidentally given both of them the wrong test.

Soon, the man walked in on the two boys again. He seemed surprised that they were on opposite sides of the room, however, and hadn't seemed to notice each other's presence.

"So, I see you're both finished with your tests," he said. Mihael looked up at him with an eager smile, and the other boy glanced up from his game to let him know he was listening. "Since there are only two of you, I can grade them both right now. If you'll hand them to me, please..."

Mihael and the redhead got up from their seats and grabbed their tests. They walked up to the man, handed him their papers, and barely glanced at each other before returning to their seats.

Ten minutes later, the man had finished grading the boys' placement tests. He was floored by their results--neither of them had missed a single question. And the fact that they had seemed to finish the test in just over half the typical allotted time was even more shocking.

"Wow, you boys...only every now and again do we get results like yours," he said. "Both of you are very bright for...five?"

Both boys nodded.

"I think I know exactly where you two belong...well, you're both free to go."

The blonde and the redhead got up again and headed for the door. This took less time for Mihael than for the other boy, since he was seated closer to the door. He had just made it to the end of the hallway when a voice called for him.

"Hey!"

Mihael turned around to see that the boy he had taken the test with was behind him.

"What?"

"I, um...I didn't catch your name," he said, putting his Gameboy in his pocket. "My name's Mail. Mail Jeevas."

"Oh," Mihael said. "I'm Mihael Keehl."

"So I guess they did give us the right test...he probably would have said something otherwise," Mail said. "I thought surely it was a mistake, from how easy those questions were..."

"Oh, you thought so too?"

Mail nodded.

Mihael grinned. "So, from the way he was talking, we'll probably be classmates, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe...hey, I should probably get going..."

"Yeah, me too...bye!"

"Bye..."

As the two boys parted ways, Mihael turned away and smiled even bigger than what he let Mail see. He wasn't one for showing his emotions so blatantly. Soon, a car pulled up. It was his foster father; he had been living with him and his wife for the two and a half months since the passing of his parents.

"How'd you do?" the middle-aged man asked, not seeming to care much, making Mihael wonder why he even bothered asking.

"Um...they said I didn't miss any," he replied, picking up the chocolate bar in the back seat that had been placed there for him. He hoped that this piece of news would be something that would make the man actually praise him for once. No such luck.

"That's good. Maybe they'll find you somewhere else to live now," he said. "I mean, somewhere better..."

Yeah, Mihael thought sarcastically. That's exactly what he meant...


	3. Chapter 3

Mail Jeevas, or as he was now called, Matt, sat on his bed, playing the game his mother had given him. He had already beaten it once since he'd recieved it, but it was still the only game he had. Besides, it felt like his mother was, in a way, still with him when he had his Gameboy out. Any reminder of his late parents was something Matt was grateful for, since he was now surrounded by hundreds of other orphaned children every day. He was now one of many children at Wammy's House, which was an orphanage and school for exceptionally intelligent children who were being trained as heirs to the world-famous detective known as L. He had been at Wammy's for about three weeks now, and had a room to himself. This made him happy, seeing as he was a rather reclusive child, and the last time he had shared a room was with his foster brother who had nothing to offer him but verbal (and occasionally physical) abuse. He was glad to have his own space.

That is, until the new kid came to Wammy's.

"So, you're Mihael Keehl," the head of the orphanage asked the young blonde boy.

"Yes."

"Good," he said. "I'm Watari, and I'm the founder and head of Wammy's House. This is my assistent, Roger. You'll probably be seeing more of him than me."

Mihael nodded. "O--okay..."

"You realize why we brought you here today?"

"Because I'm smart?" he asked, grinning proudly.

Watari chuckled. "Yes, but for more than that. You have the potential to become something great, Mello."

Mihael stared at him and cocked his head to the side slightly, confused. "What did you just call me? My name's Mihael."

"Yes, but now that you're part of Wammy's, you have an alias. It's for your safety. You are not to tell anyone your real name, and from now on you are to answer to Mello, okay?"

"Um...yes, sir," Mihael, or rather, Mello, said, biting into his chocolate bar. He had acquired quite a liking to the sweet food item since that day at the hospital. In fact, he rarely ate anything else. But that was mostly because his foster family didn't seem to care about feeding him. They provided chocolate, because his foster father worked for a candy store, but that was it. Because he'd been practically living on chocolate for almost four months now, Mihael was now...well, he wasn't by any means huge, but he had gotten a little bit pudgy since he'd been placed into the foster home. He didn't care all that much though...

"Roger will take you to your room now, okay Mello?" Watari asked.

"Okay..." Mello said, looking at the other elderly man. Roger sighed. He never did like kids that much...

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it here at Wammy's, Mello," Watari said cheerfully as Roger left the main office with him. Mello looked around in awe at the hallways. The building looked huge from the outside but from the inside it was even bigger. Soon, he ran into another child, who he figured was about his age, but looked a lot younger.

"So, you're the...new girl?" he asked. Roger let out an exasperated sigh.

"Near, this is Mello. _He_...will be rooming with Matt," he informed the child known as Near. He blinked, but did not seem to be embarrassed by his mistake. Instead, he simply nodded at Mello and headed the other way. Mello had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he probably wasn't going to get along very well with this "Near".

It wasn't much later that they finally stopped walking. Roger knocked on the door, recieved a small grunt from the other side, and opened the door.

"Matt, this is your new roommate, Mello," was all he said, urging Mello inside with his one suitcase.

"Roommate?" came a voice. Mello looked across the room and gasped. Matt...

Or as he knew him, Mail Jeevas. The boy he took the placement test with.

"Okay, so I guess you're set, Mello," Roger said. "I'm sure you'll get along great. Okay...I'm gonna leave now..."

When the door clicked shut, Matt looked over at Mello.

"So, I guess we are classmates..." he said. "And roommates..."

"I guess..." Mello said.

Matt turned his Gameboy off and set it on the table next to his bed. "What's wrong? You seem a little...um, I'm not sure. But you seem like something's wrong..."

"Well..." Mello said. "Some kid in the hallway thought I was a girl...I guess it just felt a little weird..."

"Did you catch his name?"

"Um, I think Roger said it was...Near?"

Matt sighed. "Oh yeah. Near. Don't mind him; he's kind of...socially awkward. Doesn't talk to many people, he's usually sitting around playing with puzzles or robots or something..."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that he doesn't talk to many people. He kinda looks like a sheep, don't you think?"

This comment, for some reason, got Matt to laugh. He didn't laugh much. He never had a reason to. "Yeah, he does, now that you mention it..." he said.

Mello started to ask Matt if he thought he looked like a girl--his hair and eyelashes were a bit long for a boy's, and he had a softer-looking face--but he decided against it. All that mattered to him was that he'd made a friend. The first friend he'd ever made.


	4. Chapter 4

**So...here, finally, is chapter 4. Stupid writer's block...well, it was writer's block, and the fact that I was writing "Reunited, Revisited" at the same time, and that sorta took over in priority. But I finally got to a point where I said "I finished a chapter, so I'll go back to "How It Began". And I did.**

**Not sure what I'll do after this chapter, if anything. I'm gonna mark it as "Complete" for the time being. I may or may not add another chapter. Leaning towards leaving it as is.  
**

* * *

(4 years later)

Mello sat on his bed, waiting for Matt to get out of the bathroom so he could get his shower and they could go to bed. Matt always went first because Mello took forever in the bathroom. And even though the blonde attributed it to the fact that his hair was longer and therefore took more time to wash thoroughly, his friend would pick on him a lot for having "girly" hygiene habits.

Soon, the knob on the bathroom door turned, then the door opened, revealing Matt, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"All right, Mel, your turn," he said, smiling. Mello got up and gathered his things, then headed for the bathroom. He was just about to shut the door when Matt called his name again.

"Yeah Matt?"

"I, um...I just wondered what you thought of that new girl. The one that kinda hangs around Linda..." the redhead said.

"What do you mean, what I think of her?" Mello asked. "I don't even know her name..."

"Well...I noticed in history today she was kinda checking you out. And I think I overheard her say that she, um...she thinks you're cute," Matt told him.

Mello smirked. "She's a smart girl, then..."

Yeah, she is..." Matt said. They joked around like that a lot. Mello chuckled and went into the bathroom.

Once he was alone, Matt sighed. Yes, he had just agreed with Mello about him being cute. Did Mello think he was being serious? Probably not; they always joked like that. He and Mello were what one would call the 'odd couple' at Wammy's. Some people referred to them as the 'cute couple', but those were mostly people who thought Mello was a girl upon first seeing him.

More importantly, he wondered about his own thoughts. Had he been joking this time? He had felt a strange mixture of emotions in the pit of his stomach when he said that to Mello.

"No," he said aloud, but to only himself. "I wasn't being serious...was I? No, of course not..."

Meanwhile, as Mello stood in the shower, he found himself also to be deep in thought. Why was his conversation with Matt playing through his mind again? Yeah, Matt had, for all intents and purposes, called him cute. So what? He and Matt 'flirted' with each other all the time. Why was this any different? Mello was embarrassed to admit to himself that his heart skipped a beat when Matt said those words:

"Yeah, she is..."

He called that girl smart for thinking he was cute. Matt agreed. Surely it didn't mean anything. They were both totally straight...

_Maybe I'll talk to that new girl tomorrow,_ Mello thought. Maybe she'd go out with him. That would make this whole ordeal blow over...right?

{the next day}

"Mello!"

The blonde jumped. He turned around in the hall to see Linda behind him, her pigtails bobbing as she walked.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"My, uh...my friend Katie...she wants to talk to you."

Mello blinked. "Okay...why didn't she come to me then?"

Linda smiled. "She's really shy...see, she kinda, well...has a crush on you, and...she was afraid you'd turn her down if she talked to you, so she wanted me to tell you."

"She--wow, actually, Matt and I talked about this last night. He said he heard her say I was cute..."

"Oh, yeah, he heard right," Linda said. "She thinks you're the most adorable thing ever. Your smile, your eyes...even the way you eat chocolate makes her giggle."

Mello blushed. "Well, uh...tell her to meet me before math class. I was actually gonna ask her out today..."

"Mello, you're the best!" she squealed, hugging the blonde.

"Oh, I know," he laughed.

Later, he stood outside the classroom, waiting for his admirer. He didn't have to wait long.

"Mello-senpai!" she squealed, running toward him.

"Oh, um...hi," he said, grinning. "So, Linda told me you've kinda got a thing for me..."

Katie blushed. "I, um...well, she...yes. I do like you, Mello-senpai. I like you a lot."

He chuckled. "Why do you call me 'senpai'?"

"Well, um...you're older than me, and you're smarter...see, I was raised in Japan, so I'm just used to calling more advanced students that..." she explained. "Does it annoy you? If it does, I'll stop!"

"No, it's okay," he said, blushing. "It's actually kinda flattering...but you can just call me Mello. Everyone else does..."

Katie's face turned bright red.

"But enough about that. I was wondering...are you free this evening, when classes are done?"

She nodded, quite obviously excited.

"Wanna study together or something?"

"Sure!" she said. Her eyes lit up, and Mello smiled.

It wasn't until the middle of class that Mello was able to tell Matt his plans for later.

"So, you've got a girlfriend now?" Matt asked.

"Well...no, we're having a study date. That's it."

"Aw, man...here I was, hoping I'd have you to myself tonight," Matt said with a grin. And there was that strange feeling in his belly again. What was going on?

"It's just for an hour or so," Mello said. "Then I'm all yours, Matty..."

A surge of heat rushed to the redhead's cheeks and his heart started beating faster. "Well...good luck tonight..."

"Thanks..."

That evening, as his roommate left to meet Katie, Matt sighed as he turned on his Gameboy. Why was he so jealous? No...he wasn't jealous; he was just...well, Mello was _his_ best friend. Why did this...this girl have to be interested in him? It was supposed to just be him and Mello--girls weren't even part of the equation.

Okay, maybe he was jealous. Just a little bit. Not enough to be totally distracted from his game...

Meanwhile, Mello was sitting in the library waiting for Katie to come in. While he sat at the table, he kept thinking. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty; it was almost like he was just, well, using this study date just to get his mind off of his confusion with Matt. Why should he be so concerned? They were best friends; nothing should be worrying Mello, right? So why _was_ he so worried?

"Hey Mello," a voice suddenly said. "Sorry I'm a little late..."

Mello turned around to face her. "Oh, it's no problem at all..."

"Great!" she said enthusiastically. "I was afraid you'd be mad...so anyways, what did you wanna study?"

"Um...is there anything you need help with?" he asked.

Katie thought for a moment. "Well...we're supposed to have a biology quiz tomorrow, I think...I'm terrible at science of any kind...could we study for that together?"

"Sure!" Mello replied, reaching over to get his biology book out of his bookbag. Well, actually it was Matt's bookbag; Mello had gotten chocolate all over the inside of his own, so Matt let him borrow his for a while since he had an extra one.

Matt..._Dammit_, Mello thought, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Matt now! He was supposed to be studying with a potential girlfriend.

_Or a potential excuse to distract yourself from the one you're really interested in..._a nagging voice in the back of Mello's head said. The blonde ignored it.

"So, we're doing cell structure," Mello explained to Katie. "The structure of a plant cell includes an outer cell wall, which--"

"Cells are _boring_," Katie sighed. "Can't I just sit here and look at you? You're much more interesting, Mello..."

"Thanks, Katie," he said, "but you wanna pass your quiz, don't you?"

"Y--yes..."

"Then I suggest we study."

This went on for about fifteen minutes before Katie finally agreed to quit flirting with Mello and study. The two children were now passing the book back and forth and quizzing each other.

"Okay, um...what is the difference between haploid and diploid forms?" Katie asked Mello, who was looking in another direction. "Mello?"

"Hmm?" he asked. "Oh, sorry...what was the question?"

"The difference between haploid and diploid forms," she repeated. "How are they different?"

"Um..."

"Mello, you feeling okay?" she asked. "You're a lot smarter than me; you should know this."

"I know," he said, frustrated with himself. "I just...I'm sorry, Katie. I just can't concentrate tonight, and...I'm not sure if I'll be of any help to you at the moment."

"Oh, you're okay!" she assured him. "Everyone has space-out moments. It happens to me every day!"

Mello sighed. "Listen, Katie...it's been great, but I really think that if you want to do well on that quiz, you should study with someone else. I've had a lot on my mind the past couple of days...and I really need to have a bit of 'Mello' time. Clear my head, you know?"

Katie looked a little disappointed for a brief moment, then smiled. "Okay, Mello! I guess I'll just go find Near then...I hope you get whatever it is figured out soon!"

"Thanks," he said, twitching at the mention of Near's name. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Goodnight, Mello!" Katie said as she left the library. Mello left shortly after she did and headed back to his and Matt's room.

"You're back early," Matt said simply when Mello walked in.

"I know..." he replied.

"Date not go well?" he asked his friend, who shrugged. "Did she turn out to be not as smart as we'd talked about? She's an airhead, right?"

"No, that's not it," Mello said. "I just...wasn't feeling well, so I told her I had to leave. She's studying with Near for that biology quiz..."

Matt decided not to say anything more about it, especially since Near had been mentioned. He un-paused his game and began playing again, until he heard Mello's voice again.

"Matt...listen. We need to talk."

Matt paused his game again. "Talk? About what?"

"About...about our friendship," Mello said.

"What? Did I say something?" Matt asked, worried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's not that," Mello said. "It's not you. Well, actually...it kind of is you. I can't stop thinking about you."

Matt stared at him. "Well, should I be surprised? We're best friends. I think about you all the time too..."

"This is different," the blonde told him. "Ever since last night, when we had that conversation...you know, when you basically called me cute--"

"I didn't call you cute. I was just agreeing with you when you said Katie was smart when _she_ called you cute. You know, feeding your ego?" Matt said with a grin. This grin was hiding the confusion in the boy's mind that had plagued him. Apparently the same thing had been tormenting Mello.

"Matt...just...forget how weird this may sound. Hear me out, all right?" Mello asked.

"Okay..."

"I...I think that...I might kinda sorta, um...like you. As more than a friend. As in, I think I might be..."

"Gay?" Matt asked. Hearing it put so bluntly made Mello blush, but he reluctantly nodded. "And you...like me?" Mello nodded again.

"Okay, let me have it. Make fun of me. Tell me you want another roommate. Anything. Just get it over with," Mello said with a sigh.

The next several seconds were filled with an awkward silence. Finally, Matt responded with the last thing Mello expected to hear:

"Mello...I think I might be gay for you too."

He stared at the blushing redhead. "W--what?"

"I said I think I like you. The way you said you like me," Matt said. "But it's been bugging me, ever since last night when I did say that. I wasn't sure if I meant it, and I've just been having all these crazy thoughts...do you have any idea how the thought of you possibly dating that girl drove me nuts, Mels?! I thought it was just because I didn't want her stealing my best friend, but now I think--"

"It's because you wished it was you?" Mello finished. This time it was Matt who nodded, red-faced. "Yeah, that was why I didn't think it'd work out. Because...she's just not you, Matt."

He smiled at his friend. "But...we've just confessed this to each other...what if we're really not gay? What if we're both just confused?"

Mello shrugged. "Only one way to find out..." He walked over to Matt's bed and sat down next to him. Before the gamer could respond, Mello's lips were pressed firmly against his, and his arms were draped over his thin shoulders and his fingers were running through his disheveled red hair. He did the same with his hands in Mello's blond hair and deepened the kiss. Both boys felt like a huge weight had been lifted from their chests; they both felt free. Finally, Mello had to pull away so he could breathe. He looked into the eyes of the one he had just unexpectedly kissed.

"Well, Matty?" he asked. "Did that...did it feel right to you? Because it did to me..."

Matt's cheeks were still tinged a slight pink, and he was still getting over the inital shock, but he was smiling. "Yes, Mels. It felt right. It felt good..." he replied, then this time he kissed Mello.

* * *

**Okay, so that part where they were studying plant cell structure...I learned that in both 7th grade life science _and_ Bio 1 in 10th grade. I forgot all about the "haploid" and "diploid" thing and happened to find it whilst Googling plant cells. Yes, I Googled plant cell structure for this chapter. 'Cuz I'm a dork like that.**

**Reviews, plz! Kthxbye!  
**


End file.
